Dummy's R Us
by mandymld
Summary: Robin and Elizabeth are part of a prank war that has Carly thinking they murdered Patrick Drake. What happens when the truth comes out and what does Jason know about what is going on. Fluff


A/N: Couldn't sleep and Lucky keeps getting a brain in my other story that I don't want him to have so... So here are the basics, it is July a couple of months after Jake was born, the rest of the changes are in the story. Deb, here I did one of your challenges.

Dummy Like You

Robin Drake was looking speculatively at Elizabeth Webber as she finished up her shift at the hospital. She needed help with her little prank and from the looks of things, Elizabeth needed a little laughter in her life right then.

"Do you have a moment?" she asked the nurse and when they were off by themselves in a hospital room, thinking they were alone, she asked "You know what happened here earlier today, right?"

Nodding, Elizabeth looked warily at Robin and nodded.

"I have decided revenge is a dish best served cold, ice cold. Are you up to helping?" After explaining what she intended to do, Elizabeth and she were leaving the room, unaware that Carly who was following them, was convinced that they were making plans to kill someone.

Calling Lucky, she was about to tell him what was going on, but realized that she shouldn't do that just yet. If she waited, the two women she hated most in the world would go to prison. She had heard Sam's words when she came to get Carly's help with Jason, and while she didn't believe them, wanted to believe that they were Jason's way of letting her down gently, not even Carly was that big of a fool.

_Carly, please?" she begged. "You have to listen. He didn't just dump me, he dumped me for another woman. That bitch he slept with."_

_That got her attention as Carly yanked open her front door and pulled Sam inside. "What exactly did Jason say?"_

"_Well when I got back to town, I went over to the penthouse." she said wiping her tears away now that she had gotten what she wanted. "And Jason was there, on the phone with someone. He hung up and when I tried to kiss him, he stopped me and said we needed to talk."_

"_And?" she asked._

"_He told me he had let he hang around considering getting back together with me because he had thought he didn't have a chance with the woman he truly loved, that he was sorry I was going to be hurt. When I said that it was because I couldn't give him a child, he didn't say anything."_

_Carly didn't bother telling Sam that as far as she was concerned, that was Sam's only good asset in regards to being Jason's girlfriend. "Wait, what did he say next?"_

"_I then asked him if it was because of that bitch Elizabeth Webber, she was huge and Jason has been hanging around her a lot." she said. "He said that Elizabeth had nothing to do with why he was ending things with me, that really things hadn't started again. That he had just let me hang around because he knew how badly our ending had upset me and that he knew I would need support when Alexis was sick and that it was the best he could do."_

_Carly didn't like the sound of that, but let Sam tell the story her way. _

"_And I said what about our plans to have a child, he said he had never agreed to it and that it had been my plan, not his." she said the tears beginning again. "That my plan only came about because Elizabeth was pregnant and that he would never use a child to fix a relationship."_

_Carly had to agree with that, but kept silent. _

"_Anyhow, I pointed out that there was no way Elizabeth was that good in bed that he would take Lucky Spencer's leavings and Jason, he was so cruel." the tears were now an open faucet. "Carly, he threw that I was once involved with Sonny in my face, can you believe that he was that mean to me?"_

_Now Carly was all but sitting on her hands as she looked at her ally and bit her tongue as Sam continued knowing she couldn't tell Sam the truth about how she felt regarding the Sonny crap. _

"_Anyhow, I told him I didn't know that I would be waiting when he realized Lucky and Elizabeth would get back together, after all they were going to be parents in a few months. He said... he said..."_

_At that point Sam was now bawling and snot was coming out of her nose. "Sam, what did he say?"_

"_That it didn't matter who the father of Elizabeth's baby was, that there was no way he was walking away from the woman he loved, not this time and not for anyone. Carly, you don't understand, you don't know what he said..."_

"_NO I don't, I wasn't there, so if you want me to know, you have to tell me." she said exasperated with the woman. _

"_He said no one, nobody on this earth was going to get between him and what he wanted, not me, not Sonny and Carly, my god, I don't know how to tell you this, but he said and not even my so-called best friend." Sam peeked out of the corner of her eyes, wanting to see the blond's reaction to that news._

"_Sam, he didn't mention Michael in there, did he?" she asked confidently._

_Sam's internal smugness at the idea of Carly also being out on her rear, faded as she realized Carly was right. "No, no he didn't."_

"_Then I don't have to worry." _

"_But-but what about me?" she asked._

"_I don't give a damn about you." Carly said with slight smirk. "Truth is, Jason and Elizabeth have tried before and guess what? They never last because she always, always chooses Lucky. Nothing has changed, so I am not worried."_

Carly grimaced, she had been so sure that Elizabeth would go back to Lucky but instead, a month after the Metrocourt hostage situation, the night of the grand reopening, Lucky the idiot slept with not Maxie, but with Sam, who had in her idiocy not realized that Jax was showing the hotel renovations off.

Lucky and she had been caught having raunchy sex in the hotel whirlpool by his brother, Emily Quartermaine, Audrey Hardy and that bitch Elizabeth. But the worst had been that Maxie Jones who had gone along on the tour had been furious, she had heard what Lucky was saying.

The blond had screeched to the high heavens about how Lucky had used the exact same lines on her. It had no only ended everyone trying to get Lucky and Elizabeth back together, but that had been the end of having Maxie Jones as an ally for Sam.

Elizabeth called Jason's cell phone and had left the message that things were fine and the boys missed him before going to get her new minivan.

So much had changed in the last year, she sometimes wondered if she was living a dream. But things weren't perfect, there were some things that they were still working on, among other things Jason was getting Sonny out of the mobster business and he wasn't so sure that the Cuban was going to like it.

_She had gone to tell Jason the truth about the paternity test but Carly had gotten to him first. As they completely screwed things up, Sam had come into the penthouse, without knocking and Elizabeth had left, believing he wanted to get back with the other woman._

_Jason had followed her, finding her in her studio and outright asked to see the proof. "I just need to see it, I have to see the words, Elizabeth."_

"_Why? Its not like you want to be the father Jason? After all you are so happy to believe that I would so much as give Carly the right time of day, let alone tell her something so important." she snapped._

_Her anger penetrated his pain and he suddenly sat down and with a loopy grin said "You wouldn't. I know you better than that. What the hell, why would Carly..."_

_Jason got it and he wasn't happy as he looked at the woman cleaning clearly out of anger and stood, walked over and stopped her. "I am sorry, I – it just hurt so much, I wanted to be... then she told me I wasn't and all I could think of was..."_

"_Jason, here." she said handing him the now crumpled piece of paper then told him "It wasn't just Carly. Get this, according to your partner, it is better that a drug addicted man like Lucky is my child's father, that you have too much going on to be a dad right now."_

_Closing his eyes in anger at Sonny, Jason pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her. "Well that shows what he knows, but we do need to talk."_

"_About danger, Jason, how come the danger is only to us? Others are around you, you were going to raise..." Jason stopped her speaking with a gentle kiss. When he moved back she started to speak again only for him to kiss her again._

_That got her to stop, as she stared at him. "That isn't what I was going to say, but I want to be there for appointments, but can we ask Kelly to do them without drawing attention."_

"_For how long?" she asked. _

"_I hate to admit it, but until after you give birth." When he saw her stiffen, he stopped her from being upset by saying. "Elizabeth, I am scared about my enemies, yes, but terrified of my friends."_

_Seeing her shock, he said "Carly is a danger to this child, just as much as Lucky is. The only difference is that as long as Lucky thinks it is his, he won't hurt you or it. The same with Carly. I spoke to Lorenzo Alcazar recently, I have an idea and he isn't going to like it, anymore than Sonny is. And then there is Ric, Sam, our families. For now, we keep silent."_

"_Jason, I have to tell Lucky, he won't leave me alone as long as he thinks this is his child." she said. "I am not so sure that they won't try to trick me into marrying him, or using Cam to do so."_

"_Not an issue." he said then asked "This so isn't how I want to do this but will you marry me, as soon as I can arrange it. I love you and I am not going to lose you."_

"_No." she said firmly. Then seeing his shock, she gently pressed her fingers to his lips and said "I love you too but I don't want the beginning of our marriage to be about anything but us. So, I promise, I will hold firm. I need to tell someone, what about Robin?"_

"_The paternity police?" he asked doubtfully._

_With a chuckle, she said "After the way Lucky treated me the other day, the way he is still sleeping with Maxie and stringing her along, I think she would if she knew you at least knew the truth."_

_Robin HAD gone along with it and with Kelly Lee had been her emotional support. In the end, Emily had joined in on the emotional support even without knowing the truth about the baby's father after one too many fits from Lucky, Nik and her were arguing about it._

_Kelly had set up appointments for them, Jason had been there for most of them but there had been problems. First Sam got herself arrested and thanks to Ric, Jason had had to rescue her after her escape from jail had almost gotten him arrested._

_It HAD gotten him shot and Elizabeth had had to take care of him, during which they had had an argument because she had risked her freedom by making some paperwork disappear from the police station._

_Then he had had to track down the computer geek who was completely smitten with Sam. Jason had had him living in the penthouse until the hostage crisis._

_The kid had tried to help his so called Goddess win back the man she loved by dosing Jason with a little of his special weed, thankfully Max had shown up and gotten him out of there. Sam had had to leave town for Everyday Heroes before he could confront her but he had dealt swiftly with the geek who had been kicked out of the penthouse and was now living at Kelly's._

_Jason had changed the locks then dealt with Sam when she returned. The woman had confronted Elizabeth several times, but then had come what would to this day be one of the more disgusting events she had ever seen. _

_Sam and Lucky in the hotel whirlpool, Sam wearing some sort of costume and Lucky in his jeans sitting in the pool getting a blowjob. Her grandmother had never mentioned how Lucky's cheating was the result of the drugs again, nor had Nik who had looked sickened as he had watched his brother and his cousin._

_But the best part had been Maxie Jones and her reaction which had pulled in the entire party. The various reactions had been priceless. Robin and she had shared a tub of ice cream as they had relived the night._

She had been at the hospital visiting with Robin when she had suddenly fainted and gone into labor. Jason had been frantic and Robin had snuck him into the deliver room as they watched Elizabeth give birth to her son.

Lucky who had been being whispered to by Sam had demanded a DNA test. They weren't sure what Sam had expected to happen but all it had done was free Elizabeth of Lucky's annoying presence. She would gladly trade dealing with Lucky to dealing with Carly who had been stymied in confusion.

The blond didn't know whether to claim Elizabeth had altered the tests so that Jason would be the daddy out of greed or to demand Jason claim his son.

No one knew for sure what had happened, and since Jason had denied being the father to her, Carly was happy believing he would never lie to her as she kept claiming Elizabeth had sex with a stranger.

Now two months later, Elizabeth was living the life of a single mother in public but at home, at night she had the man of her dreams helping her raise their sons. Well normally she did, right now, Jason was in South America, wrapping up the deal that would get Sonny out of their hair and hopefully allow them to come out to the public about their feelings for one another.

"Elizabeth, earth to Elizabeth." Robin said while waving her hand in front of the nurse. "Where are you? Or do I have to ask?"

Elizabeth came back to planet earth and said "So, where are you going to get the mannikin?"

"Uh, Maxie." she said with a flush. "I didn't know anyone else with access to the arms and legs we needed, she is arranging for us to have a used one."

Driving over to the Metrocourt the two women hurried into the back of the dress shop only to grimace at how dirty it was. "Robin, you know I love you but my sons ride in my van, I am not putting that filthy thing back there."

"That fine, it looks like it might fit into my trunk. How are we going to clean it through?"

Carly who had been following them came in to hear the two women speaking as they walked back to the parking garage. "What about your bathtub?"

"Its big enough to drown someone in." said Elizabeth in agreement then groaned "But what about the boys and Georgie. They might see Patrick."

"Yeah, Georgie might tell Mac and then we would really be in trouble."

"Well its spring, the river has thawed. We could toss him into it." said Elizabeth speculatively while Carly sneered at their stupidity. How dumb did you have to be to discuss killing someone in a hotel passageway."

"No, we would have to put chains on him to keep him from floating away and he is already really heavy." said Robin. "Wait what about the locker room showers."

"No, do you really want to be responsible for the clean up. I mean I know that the janitor scrubs it down with disinfectant but blood stains." Elizabeth shot that one down.

"Wait, since this is about getting even with Patrick, why not use his place. The shower there is huge." said Robin. "Its plenty big enough for three people to maneuver around inside. I mean we are really going to have to manhandle him."

"Not really, does he have a shower curtain or glass doors?" Elizabeth asked. Hearing glass doors, she said "Oh, is it possible to get a chair inside."

"Oh, I get it. I will go get the disinfectant." she said then stopped glumly. "We have another problem."

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"How are we going to get Patrick to let us into his place? Let alone the three of us using his shower."

"Robin, just use the words shower, two women and naked." she said. "Patrick won't be able to resist."

Robin suddenly had an idea, then said "Wait, let me make a call."

That was the last thing Carly heard as she thought to herself, could she let them kill Patrick Drake? After all what if Jason needed brain surgery again?

Carly was now debating what to do, her jaw wide open as Jax came down the passageway to see her staring off into space. Looking around, not seeing anything, he considered speaking but liking the silence just went back to his office to fulfill his old friends request.

"Robin, this was brilliant, inspiring actually." said Elizabeth as she grinned at the other woman. Drying her hair just enough so it wouldn't be a curly mess, she saw the other woman also putting on scrubs.

"I can't wait for Carly to find out what Jax did to help us." she said giggling. "Now what do we do with him, until tomorrow?"

Looking at the dummy/mannikin revision of Dr. Patrick Drake, she giggled and said "He is missing something."

"What?" she asked staring at the man. "Dark haired wig, check. Scrubs and white lab coat, check. Sneakers, check."

"A stethoscope." she said then went back to the duffel bag. "Ah, here it is. Dr. Patrick Drake's actual stethoscope."

"How did you get that?" asked Robin as she looked at their creation. "You know, you are pretty good at that make up stuff, if I didn't know better I would think he was real."

"So, what do you think, will this make Patrick and you even. I have to admit, his prank was a thing of beauty." Elizabeth said.

"That was because he cheated and got Georgie to help." pouted Robin. "I can't believe that traitor helped him."

"How are we going to get this downstairs to the meeting?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have that covered. You know the carts the maids use?" Robin said with an evil grin. Elizabeth got it then the two of them went to create their alibis.

Arriving at her house, Elizabeth saw Cam just arriving from school as she saw Audrey standing in the door with Jake. After her kindergarten attending five year old had given her a big hug, they mounted the steps to join the elderly woman. "Grams."

"Elizabeth, I just heard the most astounding thing, please tell me it isn't true, in my day... well it just wouldn't be allowed." she said as Cam sat down to eat his snack and Elizabeth took her sweet smelling newborn.

"My dear, is it true?" she asked. "Did Patrick Drake really create a fake emergency with male strippers?"

"Not strippers, grams. Chippendale dancers." she said then seeing her frown said "I assure you, no patient was endangered by this."

"I am not so sure I like these prank things. You know that the doctors deserve to be respected." she said now frowning.

"Grams, it isn't doctors vs nurses. It is a gender war." she said not telling her mother that Monica Quartermaine had been all for it when her husband had inadvertently made her the butt of one of the pranks that had been going on for about two weeks.

"My dear, that really isn't appropriate." she said. "I should be going, are you and the boys going out of town again this weekend or should I expect you for brunch."

"We aren't sure at this point." she said. "I might have to work."

Audrey left and Elizabeth heard the sound of footsteps and saw Robin and Emily. A bit upset it wasn't Jason, but knowing he wouldn't be there until that night she grinned when Robin said "Emily is in on it."

Carly meanwhile had finally decided that she would call Lucky, after all Jason still might need Patrick's medical help. Getting his voice mail, she left the dramatic message "Call me back, Elizabeth is planning on killing someone."

Lucky got the message an hour later, then rolled his eyes at Carly knowing anything like that. Dismissing it, he went back to flirting with the cocktail waitress.

Then stopped to think about it, who knows, maybe she is going to kill someone, he would just let it happen, then help her cover it up. After all that she would be so grateful she would give that brat with the unknown father up and marry him again. Who knows, he might be able to talk her into getting rid of Cam too, after his mother had let Nik go to be with his dad.

Downstairs, the various guests had begun to arrive at the annual medical conference. Carly was feeling antsy as she walked into the room to see Alan and Monica talking to other doctors.

Looking around pretending she was doing so as the hotel owner, she realized Patrick Drake wasn't there. Interrupting Monica, she asked "Where is Patrick Drake?"

"You know... come to think of it, he should have been here by now." she said frowning. "He was supposed to bring the guest of honor."

"Well call the person and make sure Patrick showed up." she demanded now worried she was too late.

"I would but I can't." Monica said not bothering to tell the excitable blond that Patrick was to be bringing the new CPR dummys that General Hospital had helped create and now owned the patent on.

"Well I guess if I want something done, I have to do it myself." she said storming away missing Alan walking over to his wife.

"Where is Patrick?" Monica asked.

"He had some trouble getting the dummy into the trunk of his car. He had to take out his golf clubs because he refused to drive over here with one of them sitting next to him in the front seat of his car." said Alan just as he saw Mac Scorpio talking to the ME. Before heading over, he said "The strange thing is, he could only find one of the dummys, the second one and its duffel bag are missing."

"Mac, I am sorry about the call earlier, I had no idea." he said wincing as he regretted his 911 call about the strippers.

"Its fine, I gather my youngest daughter had something to do with the prank." he said. "I should be apologizing to you."

Upstairs, Elizabeth and Robin were entering the room they had gotten from Jasper Jacks. "You know, he really does look perfect."

Heading to the hallway while Elizabeth stayed with the dummy, Robin found the cart right where she had seen it earlier. Going to get it, she saw the soda machine and grabbed Elizabeth and herself two sodas and some chips for while they waited for the perfect moment to pull off their prank.

Downstairs in the lobby, Marty stopped his boss. "Mrs. Jacks, do you have any idea when that room Mr. Jacks lent to his friend will be free. He said tonight but no more than that."

"What friend, what room?"

"Uh, one of the member suites." he said then hearing her growl he said "I have no idea who they are but the one I do know is a doctor at GH and the other was the pregnant woman during the hostage-"

Carly was gone, chasing up the stairs in her medium heels, not even bothering with the slow elevators, she had to save Patrick, she had no choice, besides, getting the two twits for attempted murder was just as good as getting them for murder, she thought to herself.

Bursting onto the correct floor, she hurried down the passageway and then stopped at the corner when she saw the maid's cart outside of a room. Growling at her staff's incompetence, she was going to remind herself to fire the maid when she saw it.

Saw something that had seared itself into her brain. Robin Scorpio and Elizabeth Webber manhandling a body into the maids cart. "Did you make sure the employee elevator was clear?"

"Yes." Robin said breathing heavy. "Did you get our purse and the duffel bag."

"Took them to the car already." Elizabeth said. "Does Patrick here have everything he needs?"

"Yes, remember, we checked earlier." said Robin. "I have his ID in my pocket. Remind me to burn it later, I promised Stan we wouldn't implicate him in this if we get caught."

Carly whimpered, unable to believe what she was seeing. But it was too late, the two twits had killed Jason's last hope in case of emergency. Not wanting to believe it, she heard the doors to the elevator shut, and slowly walked forward, shocked at what she had just seen.

Taking out her key card, she entered the room that Jax had loaned to them and almost stumbled over something on the floor.

Lifting it, she saw the silver and rubber stethoscope. Seeing the initials PMD, she leaned against the door, then looked around the messy room. The bed had been used, there were candy wrappers and soda cans in the trash.

Calling down to tell Marty that he couldn't have the suite for anyone just yet, Carly took the elevator to the garage, needing to see Sonny, needing to tell him what she had just seen. How Elizabeth the Angel and St. Robin had just whacked a man.

Sneaking into the conference, Elizabeth and Robin set the dummy up in Patrick's chair, then saw the spare. "How are we going to keep Patrick from arriving before we want him to?"

"You handle that, I will get rid of the spare parts." said Elizabeth who hurried out of the hotel with the cart and Robin's car keys. Arriving in the garage, she saw Patrick Drake. Removing one of the gloves from her hand she quickly called her partner in crime.

"Hey, Drake is down here." she said cheerfully then stopped and answered her phone when it rang the instant she hung up. "Hello."

"Hello yourself." said Jason smiling with happiness. "I wrapped everything up and was hoping to spend time with my family but saw Emily at the house. Are you working?"

"Uh not exactly." she said looking at the flesh covered torso and head in the hotel laundry cart. "Where are you?"

"On my way to GH to see you." he said.

"I am at the Metrocourt." she said. "With Robin, I will explain later."

Robin meanwhile had found Patrick Drake and then after assuring him that she agreed, that the prank war had gotten out of hand, she distracted him long enough to get him upstairs to the hotel room.

Carly meanwhile was hurrying to go see Sonny when she saw a sight that gave her chills as Elizabeth seemed to be swearing and scrambling around the cart as they heard Lucky calling her name.

The blond watched as Elizabeth looked around desperately then saw what the other woman did. With a quick and strong shove, Elizabeth dumped whatever she had in the cart into a car on the loading dock.

Reaching over to close it, she suddenly cursed and removed the rubber glove from her other hand and tossed it in before slamming the trunk. Rushing away from the scene, she never saw Lucky catching up to Carly who could do nothing more than stand there pointing at the sports car and crying.

"Carly what is it?" Lucky asked annoyed then saw what she was pointing at. "What, yeah, I see it is parked illegally but get a grip, its not like it is murder one."

That did it, the blond began to speak, the words were all jumbled up and all the detective could do was stare at her. Before she could explain Jax showed up and said "Carly Sonny called, he needs you to come over right away. Its about Michael."

Deciding she would deal with the twits later, after all they had just screwed themselves by dumping the body in a strangers car, she hurried off to find out what Sonny wanted, then thought about the bright side, at least Jason would never know she could have prevented the twits from killing someone.

Lucky meanwhile was still looking for Elizabeth when he saw her minivan and Robin's car parked illegally as well. Pushing the laundry cart out of the way, curious as to why Carly let her staff just leave those things anywhere, he heard a jingle and looked into it.

Seeing something, he reached in and found Robin's car keys and a key chain with a photo of two boys on it. Cursing he looked around, then hurried inside. Seeing the sign for the medical conference, he sat down across from the exit waiting for her to leave.

At Sonny's place, the man was full of himself as he pranced around the room, mouthing the words Don Corinthos, imagining a life of more power than he could imagine, more money and women than he had ever thought of just as Max announced Carly.

"What is it, what is wrong with Michael?" she asked then looking around asked "Where is Jason, did you call him?"

"Michael?" he asked then thought about what he had told Jax and grimaced. "Its not like that. Have a seat Carly. I have some news."

"Not now, I have a real emergency, Jason might die." she said fretfully.

"Look, worry about Jason later." he said knowing that would be almost impossible but finally, finally getting her attention he made his announcement. "The families came to me with an offer tonight. A huge incredible offer that will make the boys wealthy beyond belief and more powerful than you can imagine some day."

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The families have offered to put me in as titular don for the South American properties. I beat out that bastard Alcazar. I will have the world at my fingertips." he crowed. Not bothering to tell her that he had to marry the daughter of one of the families, after all she had married Jax.

"Wait, South America?" she asked weakly. "What about me, what about our sons?"

"The boys can visit me during the summer." he said with a shrug. "Of course I have to give up my territories here, but it is one hell of a trade off."

"Wait, what? Jason and you are moving to South America?" she asked panicking.

"No, no Jason. Just me." he said with a grin. "Jason has to stay here."

Carly was fine with that, the boys could see their father during two weeks in the summer. In the meantime, Jason would step up, be their dad. Wait, she actually liked this, this might actually work to get her back where she had belonged in the first place. Married to Jason.

Suddenly she grinned, the two twits killing Patrick Drake when they had was proving to be a well timed fatal mistake. "I am glad you aren't upset, Carly."

Alexis had been thrilled for him too thought Sonny as he began to explain about having his staff pack up what he wanted from his house.

Carly wished him well then drove across town and left an anonymous tip. "I saw two women putting a body in the trunk of a car at the Metrocourt hotel."

Detective Cruz and Harper rushed to the hotel where they found Lucky sitting in the lobby. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my ex-wife." he said smugly.

"Fine." said Harper as Cruz and he went backwards with the hotel tapes and were about give up when they had gone back a week. "Crazy ass people, leaving prank calls is a felony."

Both went home and Lucky who frowned when Elizabeth didn't leave the conference, but listened as several others who did wondered out loud where Patrick Drake had been all night.

Carly was at the hotel, waiting for the police to question her when she thought about it and realized the call had been to vague. At first planning on leaving another message, she decided not to, after all they might want to know how she knew so much.

Getting ready to leave for the night, she saw Lucky and walked over. "Are you here investigating the murder?"

"What murder?" he asked.

"There was a call to the station, two women dumped a dead body in a car." she said word for word what she had left on the hotline.

"Two women?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cruz and Harper were here earlier." she said "I heard they saw two dark haired women shoving a body in a sports car from one of our linen carts."

Lucky's heart began to race as he felt into his pockets where he had Robin's keys and Elizabeth's. With a wide grin he said to himself. "Gotcha, Elizabeth. Now if you don't want to go to jail, you will have to do what I want."

Driving recklessly to her place, he saw Emily hugging Elizabeth then leaving to drive home. Sitting in the nearby driveway, he waited, wanting Elizabeth to be nervous, to have gone to bed, unable to sleep before he sprung this on her. That way she would be more likely to fall in with his plans.

Instead rage grew as he saw Jason Morgan in the window, kissing _**HIS **_wife, then watched his heart thumping so loud he thought it would pound right out of his chest as the man carried Elizabeth up the stairs.

Peeling out of the drive, Lucky drove to the station and snarled at the desk sergeant. "Where are Cruz and Harper?"

"They went home for the evening." Watching as Spencer stormed out of the station, the man debated then called his boss. "Sir, something has Spencers panties in a knot."

"Thanks, hopefully whatever it is won't cost the city money. Tell him I want to see him in my office tomorrow morning." said Mac as he hung up the phone then asked Georgie again what she knew about the mannikin dressed as Patrick Drake at the conference.

She just laughed then said she had to study while Mac called Alan. "Did you ever find out what they are up to?"

"No, but Emily who just arrived home said it was the biggest prank ever on someone who truly deserved it. That it would top what was done this week."

Lucky meanwhile was certain his cousin know more than she was telling him as he drove to her house. Not telling her about Morgan and his wife, he got the truth out of her and promised to keep her part quiet if she helped him.

Getting the hotel room number, he arrived with a forensic's team that wasn't happy to be woken up in the middle of the night. "I need this scene processed, there was a murder in here earlier today. A man was drowned somehow in the shower."

Soon the whole room was covered in fingerprint dust and three condoms had been taken from the trash receptacle. "Be careful with those, one of the suspects has HIV."

Looking at Spencer one of them wanted to snap now you tell us, but instead asked if he intended to do anything other than sit there making notes.

"No, that is your job, my job is to successfully solve the crime." he said puffing out his chest, unaware that every single person in this room knew he had the lowest conviction rate of any detective in the state.

By morning time, no one had any idea what was going down as Carly fell asleep dreaming of her dream life with Jason. She had decided to be magnanimous and if that brat really was Jason's offer to help him raise the kid in spite of his being Elizabeth's when the woman went to jail.

The other brat, well they could ship him off to his great grandmother's or a foster home for all she cared. She was already planning what to tell Jax about the end of their relationship so that she could still get a settlement when her phone rang as the boys left for school.

"Carly I have them." he said happily as he told her the forensic's team had proof that Patrick had had sex with both of them before they had murdered him. "I am having them arrested this morning."

Carly hurriedly grabbed her purse and rushed to the coffee shop, wanting to be there the moment Jason heard the news. She even had a legitimate excuse, they needed to talk about a schedule for when Sonny moved and after Jason had adopted the boys for visitation.

Calling Diane, she told the attorney to meet her at Jason's office, that it was about Sonny wanting to make sure the woman didn't go help Elizabeth, after all Jason knew Michael came first.

Arriving and ordering her favorite drink, she was debating which muffin when she heard Jason shouting what into the phone. The what sounded like furious typing as she pushed her way into the office past Milo who was trying to keep her out.

"Jason, I heard the great news." she said with a bright smile on her face only to be told to get out.

"Carly I don't have time for your bullcrap right now." he said standing and walking towards her. Putting her outside the door, he turned to Milo and said "If you can't keep her out, look for another job."

Stunned, Carly sat down, thinking Jason at least didn't know about the muffin, there was no way she had been taken to the station yet. Lucky said he was going to try and reason with her before doing so.

Diane meanwhile stopped on a dime and rushed to the police station where she asked Mac Scorpio "Where is Elizabeth Webber, I understand you arrested her this morning?"

"For what?" he asked blinking in confusion. Turning to Detective Harper he asked "Do you know why Elizabeth Webber would have been arrested this morning? Did Lansing try to pull something?"

"No, it was quiet last night. The only call that came in was from the diner, someone cranked called the hotline and said they saw two women shoving a dead body into car at the Metrocourt. We went over to the hotel, looked at the surveillance cameras and there was nothing on them and no one has been reported missing."

"You know..." Cruz was thinking then groaned before continuing "We did see Spencer there, stalking his ex-wife but she wasn't actually there, we checked before letting him sit there."

Getting what the detective was saying about letting Lucky kill time, Mac said "That still doesn't explain Elizabeth being arrested.

"No, it doesn't. But what I started to say, is on one of the cameras I was watching, there is video of Elizabeth putting a dummy in the trunk of a car. I ran the license plate and saw it belonged to Drake. I just figured it was part of that prank war and let it go but maybe someone saw that and thought it was a dead body without legs or arms."

Mac wanted to roll his eyes but he looked at Diane Miller whose skeptical expression had him cursing under his breath as he said "The call, it came from Kelly's? And where is Detective Spencer this morning."

"Please tell me, no, not even Spencer is that stupid." groaned Cruz while one of the night shift CSI's came up to his boss. "Sir, do you have a moment, its regarding the hotel room Detective Spencer had us processing last night."

"Oh, please do share." said Diane getting comfortable as she leaned against a desk with her eye brows scrunched up.

The man did and Mac lifted a phone and made an inquiry. "Let me see if I get this straight, you have two arrest warrants for Elizabeth Webber and Robin Scorpio for the death of who?"

Hearing the answer, Mac hung up the phone then made another call and getting voice mail left a message sure to get him a call back. "Are you alive?"

The man who had just missed the message, looked at the woman in bed with him as he listened to it and said "Robin, something is going on back home, your uncle just left me a message asking if I am alive."

"Don't worry about it, he must be concerned because of the message I left with Maxie. You know how she garbles things up." As she pulled her new husband down into a kiss.

Mac hung up after leaving a message for Robin asking if she had killed Patrick Drake yet and if she hadn't to please not do it then said to two of his detectives "Find Spencer, now and find out where the hell Elizabeth Webber is, it doesn't take this long to travel from her house to here."

Just then two uniformed officers escorted in a handcuffed wearing hysterical Elizabeth Webber as she fell against one of the officers yet again as she was too weak to stand up on her own.

Carly meanwhile had gotten a call from Lucky who was said "That bitch said she would rather go to jail then be with me again."

"What?" she shouted then rushed across town to the station in time to see a weeping Elizabeth Webber all but being carried into the station. Smirking she walked past her and sneered. "You deserve life in prison."

"Carly why are you here?" asked Diane.

"I called you over two hours ago, why aren't you at the coffee shop, Jason and I need to talk to you about arranging for Sonny to have visitation with Michael and Morgan after he adopts them."

"Hah." said Elizabeth as tears were now flowing so badly she was being sat into a chair by the sympathetic uniformed officer just as Lucky and Ric arrived.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" asked her ex as he tried to help her only to be pushed away as the tears began again. Looking at Mac he demanded to know what the hell was going on. "Why did I just hear about this baseless arrest warrant for Elizabeth?"

"I only learned off it minutes ago." said Mac looking at Lucky. "Care to explain?"

"My wife and Robin killed Patrick Drake after having a sex party with him at the Metrocourt and I have proof." he said as Elizabeth was now so loud that everyone was getting concerned as she begged Lucky to stop.

"No, you lie down with thugs, you deserve what you get." he said then called her slut.

Elizabeth tried to regain control but found that the pugilistic expression on his face set her off again. By now more than a few people were worried about the dainty nurse, Ric reaching for his phone to arrange a psych consult for his clearly losing it ex wife.

"Spencer why did you only arrest Elizabeth, where is Robin?" he asked.

"I don't know." he muttered but said "At least I have one of the murderesses."

"Elizabeth I hate to say this, but I need you to stay here until I at least get confirmation Drake is alive. Spencer went too far so I assure you, when these charges are proven false, the Mayor will personally fire his ass."

Elizabeth regained control, then looked over at Carly who was mouthing something at her and then at Lucky who had a huge grin on his face as he promised to fix things for her if she only told the truth and couldn't help it, she lost control again.

Ric saw Morgan entering and found himself once again on the same side as the mobster as he walked over and said "Do you think you can fix this carp. Lucky has lost his god damn mind."

"Did I hear right, they think Robin and Elizabeth killed Patrick Drake." he asked the man he despised.

"Only Spencer but he went to a judge and now it is official. We had to do this by the book. Do you have any idea where Drake is, his car is still in the hotel parking lot, it is one of things that looks so bad for them."

Mac meanwhile was viewing the footage from the hotel and saw what Spencer seemed to believe was a body. "So, let me get this straight, you saw this and arrested her?"

"There is DNA evidence, I have her keys and Robins in the laundry cart. I have Drakes stethoscope and DNA in the room." As Lucky went on and on, Mac was annoyed, for once Spencer did his job too bad there was no murder victim. Then something he said stuck with him.

"Wait, the car, did you track it down."

"No, I am sure by now it is in the Charles River." he said with a glare at his ex wife that had her laughing yet again.

Mac put out an APB, only to be told they were going to track it down using its GPS system. "Uh sir, that was It. They can't locate Drakes car but they have the Webber woman's car and your nieces at the hotel."

"Where?" Mac asked then looked at Lucky as the man said "Fourth floor parking garage at the hotel."

Sending a team over, he asked Diane to help her client into the Interrogation room for some privacy and when Lucky protested Jason being allowed in it was Lansing who snapped "You are why she is so upset, so sit down detective and shut up."

"Mac are you going to let him talk to me that way?" whined Lucky while Carly tried to edge towards the room to drag Jason out of there if necessary.

"OH no, Mrs. Jacks. A moment of your time please." said Detective Cruz as he recalled seeing her on one of the tapes. "We need to talk about this."

Showing her the tape of her holding a stethoscope, he asked "Would you care to explain why you have something that Lucky claimed to find in the hotel suite in your hands in the garage."

In the small room, Elizabeth stopped laughing long enough to hug her husband then looked at Diane and said "I am so sorry you were dragged into this."

"I am not." she said with chuckle. "I never thought I would see the day that Mac, Ric Lansing and Jason were on the same side. What the hell is Spencer back on drugs and what is Carly's part in this mess?"

"That I don't get." said Elizabeth frowning. "See, last night, after we dressed the dummy-kin, Patrick was supposed to take it to the next part in the plan. We set it up for it to look like him at the conference last night, I still don't get how they managed to end up charging us with murder."

"The thing is, the DNA. How did they get your DNA in the trash can." said Diane who knew she was going to have to explain that until she saw the couple flushing. "Oh dear, how recently?"

"Uh, the suite is the one Carly keeps open for me." said Jason. "I uh, Elizabeth and I have been there a few times."

"Including the day he left town on business and we were rather active." she said flushing red.

"So it was more than likely residual from then and Robin and Drake must have been active in that room yesterday." said Diane who then looked out the window and said "I don't know what is going on out there but Carly is losing it, Jason."

Then they could all hear as she began to bang on the door demanding to see Jason. "Jason you have to help me those twits set me up to be the bad guy in their murder plot. Please, stop this. You know I would never kill Patrick Drake, why do you think I was trying to stop them. What if you should end up having another brain injury and need his help."

Georgie and Maxie had entered the station, they were having an early lunch with Mac so they could break the news to him when they saw Carly doing a complete nutter.

"They did it, I heard them they were going to kill him first at that muffin faced bitches in the tub but didn't want her bastards and that nosy little bitch Georgie to find out. Then his place but for some reason... oh my god, they moved it to the hotel to frame me. But you know I would never harm anyone I needed to protect you with."

Even Lucky was astounded as Carly kept explaining her reasoning as she went through how she had spent the previous day. "Its why I called the police, left a message on the hot line. So it was only Elizabeth dumping the body, Robin was in on it and I don't want her trying to get her claws into you again. Heck I am even willing to forgive you for getting the bitch pregnant."

"Robin is pregnant with Jason's kid?" asked a clueless Lucky. "Damn and Elizabeth is still having an affair with him."

Maxie turned her head and said in a sneering tone. "You really are an idiot, my guess she is talking about Jake."

"No, no you are wrong, she had a one night stand." he said very sure of himself until he saw the way others were looking at him in spite of the spectacle of Carly still going on and on about how they could get married and he could adopt Morgan and since he was Michael's only real parent, they would be a perfect family.

"And that little kid, well I guess you have to bring him but that other bastard, he has to go, there is no way I am allowing Zander Smith's leavings into my house." Carly was saying.

Jason meanwhile was shaking his head then telling Elizabeth. "And that is why I wanted to wait on telling the truth. My god, I worried so much she might find out by accident and harm your or the baby."

"Jason, I am thinking she is having a complete mental break with reality." she said in awe. "You have to help her."

"No, let Dr. Winters do it, she has just arrived." said Diane Miller as the every efficient woman gave Carly a sedative then asked the two men with her to take the woman to the hospital.

Ric entered Interrogation and closed the door before telling them. "Jason you might want to call Jasper Jacks, she is going to be locked up on a seventy two hour hold."

"You should call him, I was planning on telling Carly today that I am done with cleaning up her messes." said Jason as he hugged Elizabeth. "And Lansing something for you to remember, stay away from my wife."

Ric wanted to protest but knew he would be fighting the inevitable so he let it go. Alexis had called him first thing that morning about Sonny and with his brother leaving town, he found he really didn't give a damn about Jason Morgan.

He had already written his resignation to go work for another family in the southern part of the state. "I will."

Leaving he made the call then Mac entered the room to give them the news. "Drake's credit cards turned up being used in Pennsylvania you are free to go."

"Thanks Mac. What are you doing about Spencer?" asked Jason.

"He knows he doesn't stand a chance at staying a cop. He left quietly a few minutes ago."

With that Jason and Elizabeth left the station and went home to their family. Audrey who had been there when Elizabeth was arrested was scolding them about keeping their relationship a secret and asking Elizabeth if she got that her prank was why all of this happened. "I hope that means you are finished with this childish nonsense."

"So, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, when can we get married?" Jason asked as he encircled her waist with his arms while their son played with his feet in the playpen.

"Whenever you want." she said joining him in a kiss. "Wait, I have to say something first."

"What?" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"I uh, I think that Emily and Robin planned this." she told him breathlessly as he was mere inches away from her lips. "I think Carly was the target all along."

Jason didn't bother to tell her that they had and that he had been in on it from the beginning, nor that Lucky's being involved was an accident. He had wanted to take that little shit who hid behind a badge down for the last few years.

"Remind me to send them something nice." he said as he pulled her down onto the sofa with an eye on the clock. "We have two hours before Cam gets home from school. I say we put them to good use."

Somewhere in New Hampshire

Sam McCall looked at the police officer who arrested her in disbelief. "I swear officer I have no idea how that got in there."

"Ma'am, I have to take you down to the station until we find out how you ended up with a body in your trunk."

Sam was desperate as she waited until the officer went to close the trunk and kicked him. Rushing to the open car door, she started it and ignored his reminder about her brakes and she drove off speeding.

As she rushed off down the steep incline of Mount Washington, she tapped her breaks then looked down in horror as she recalled why she had been on the side of the road when she had gotten the cops attention.

Her breaks failed and Sam drove straight off the edge of the cliff, her car rolling several times until landing at the bottom in a fiery ending.

The officers responding saw the outline of what looked like a dead body and rolled it amazed at how it was intact.

The medic squinted then said "Wait, that is one of those new CPR dummies, why on earth is she driving around with that in her car."

"Who knows, who cares?" asked the state trooper as he shook his head at the damage done to the dandelions from the former hooker rolling her car. "Such a waste. This once was a beautiful site."

Walking back to the top, he waved on the happy couple in the sports car who had just married tags sticking off the back. "Robin, does that car look familiar to you?"

Looking over, Robin said "Nope. So Dr. Drake want to play check up in the supply closet when we get back to General Hospital?"

"Sure but who gets to be the patient and who gets to be the doctor?" he asked.

The End.


End file.
